Fall Into You
by A Whisper Of Grace
Summary: Captain Red Swan. Ruby wakes Killian up in an interesting way before Emma gets home from her night shift. Smut.


Killian woke with a start, and it took him a second or two to realise what had roused him. Or aroused him, as the fact may be, because there was a wolf kneeling between his legs with both of her hands around his cock.

Grinning down at him in the soft moonlight from the gap in the curtains, Ruby stilled her movements but didn't remove her hands. His breath already felt a little short and he was certainly rock hard, and he wondered how long she'd been at it but he didn't want her to stop just because he was awake. Pushing himself up onto his elbows, he looked up at her, his eyes skimming over her pale, naked skin before landing on where she gripped him. 'Ruby,' he began, his voice rough from sleep and arousal.

Ruby's grin only widened further at the suggestion of a warning in his tone, but she didn't choose now to certify her dominance. Keeping one hand wrapped around the base of his cock, the other slid around him to the top, her thumb rubbing over the tip, sending a jolt of pleasure through him and causing his hips to jerk up. Starting to stroke him with her other hand, she brought the first one to her lips and popped her thumb in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it just like she did so well around his cock and he put aside any ideas of waiting.

Pulling her thighs over his hips so that she was straddling him, he sat up so that they were chest to chest, enjoying the way her hard nipples rubbed against his skin. Almost as much as he enjoyed her shuddering exhale when he sunk his fingers into her hair and pulled her even closer, closing his mouth over hers and kissing her with all of the hunger he felt.

The speed at which he had her grinding against him told him that she'd already been halfway there when she'd woken him up. Her hands moved to his shoulders but he didn't mind the loss when she adjusted her position and he felt the slick warmth of her heat sliding against his cock. Her loud moan echoed his, her nails digging into his back, his into her hips as he helped move her against him. He wondered what the time was, how close Emma would be to coming home from her night shift, but he couldn't find it in him to wait just now, not with Ruby's growling in his ear when his cock brushed against her clit, not with her head thrown back and the long line of her throat just begging to be kissed.

Except instead of kissing it, he closed his mouth over the space under her ear, his teeth digging into her skin at the same time as he lifted her hips slightly, just enough for him to find her entrance and press the head of his cock inside. He'd intended to tease her, to make her wait, but she pushed his hands away and sunk down over him in one smooth motion, drawing a gutteral moan from him as she enveloped him. 'Bloody hell, Red.' She seemed to have as little patience as he did, rocking her body against his, fisting her hand into his hair and drawing his mouth back to hers.

He wasn't aware that Emma was home until he heard the bedroom door open, and when Ruby pulled her mouth from his they shared a grin before they both turned their heads to see Emma standing by the door, her hands already tugging her sweater over her head. 'How was work, honey?' Ruby asked breathlessly slowing but not stopping her movements, the draw of her walls around his cock combined with the anticipation of Emma being home all but driving him crazy.

'Nowhere near as interesting as what's going on here,' Emma said, stepping out of her underwear. Killian started to reach for her but before he could, Ruby pushed on his shoulders until his back hit the bed, and when he blinked away his surprise it was to see Emma, now naked, straddling his stomach. She was faced away from him, her arms circling Ruby as his two women kissed.

Ruby's hands rested on Emma's hips as she continued to fuck him, and although he couldn't see, when she squeezed around him he imagined Emma's hands on her breasts, her fingers tweaking her nipples, and he knew that Ruby wouldn't last much longer. He wouldn't either, for that matter, but he wondered whether they could drag Emma down with them. Her hair was tied up in a loose ponytail and he wanted to see it falling down her back, so he pulled her hairtie from her hair before reaching around her waist and rubbing his fingers over her clit.

'Fuck,' she gasped, and he rubbed harder, watching intently as her face fell forward against Ruby's neck, as she ground down against his stomach and his hand. Leaning forward to extend his reach, he pressed his fingers into her.

Ruby's movements started to become more erratic, and when short cries started to come from her Killian saw her fingers turning white as they dug into Emma's skin. He thrust up into her as hard as he could with the two of them on top of him, knowing that Emma's hands on her would help to send her over the edge and sure enough, moments later she was trembling around him.

He was close as well, but he was sure now that he could make Emma come with him if he could hold back for long enough. Ruby seemed to have the same idea, moving off of him after just a few seconds and pulling Emma forward, and he removed his hand from her so she could slide down on him. He groaned at the sensation, biting down hard on his lip to try and forestall his own pleasure as Emma started to fuck him. The sight of the muscles in her lower back stretching as she moved, the flow of her hair as she tossed her head back, the sounds that fell from her mouth were all designed to undo him. Ruby's hand slipped between Emma's legs, causing Emma to jerk forward, but every time Emma lifted off him, Ruby's fingers brushed against the shaft of his cock, and he couldn't hold back for much longer with both of them touching him like that -

Ruby leaned forward, bending her neck, and Emma cried out again. 'Fuck, Ruby -' He imaged Ruby's mouth on her breasts, the erotic flush covering her neck, the scrunched up look on her face.

Putting his wrist and his hand on her thighs as leverage, he started thrusting up into her with all he had, determined to make her fall apart. 'Come for us, Emma. Come on, love, let go, I want to - want to feel it.' He could barely get the words out, could barely think past the feel of her heat surrounding him and starting to clench around him, could barely breathe and then it was too much. Everything shattered around him as he came, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of her thigh, Ruby's fingers cupping his balls making him cry out as he pressed as far into Emma as he could, the feeling of her clenching around him taking every last bit of his breath away.

He was still trying to get his breath back when Ruby and Emma fell down beside him, both of them seeming just as bad as he was. The room smelled like sex and sweat but he didn't care, just pulled the blanket up over their shoulders, burying his face against Emma's shoulder as his hand reached over her to caress Ruby's arm. 'Don't wake me up for anything tomorrow,' Emma mumbled, already half taken with sleep.

Ruby huffed a tired laugh from the other side of the bed, and Killian hid his own grin against Emma's shoulder. He was sure she wouldn't mind, considering Ruby's tactics.

A few hours sleep first wouldn't go astray.


End file.
